Quiero ser Madre
by Adilay Fanficker
Summary: —¿Yo? ¿Ese soy yo? —Sí —repitió—, esa foto fue unas horas después de tu nacimiento. —Wow… —¿Quieres saber la historia de esa foto? —Jade asintió anonadado. ["Este Fic participa en la Actividad Anual de Junio!Julio: Las Locuras de Papá" del Foro "La Puerta de la Verdad"].


_[One-Shot]_

 **Quiero ser Madre**

—Alphonse E. / Mei C. & OC—

 **S** ummary: —¿Yo? ¿Ese soy yo? —Sí —repitió—, esa foto fue unas horas después de tu nacimiento. —Wow… —¿Quieres saber la historia de esa foto? —Jade asintió anonadado. ["Este Fic participa en la Actividad Anual de Junio!Julio: Las Locuras de Papá" del Foro "La Puerta de la Verdad"].

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna.

 **D** isclaimer:

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

Quiero ser Madre © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este es mi segundo fic en el fandom, pero también es mi segundo fic en el foro "La Puerta de la Verdad". Si les interesa saber más de este foro, pueden entrar a mi perfil y ahí tendrán el link directo.

Más que nada este one-shot lo hice con la intensión de divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes; gracias por leer y si les gustó con un comentario me bastará para ser feliz.

Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Alphonse Elric de 30 años, sacó 4 cajas más de ese cuarto horrible al que llamaban sótano. Eran cajas muy viejas y polvorientas.

—Hey papá —llamó un chico de 10 años atrás suyo. Alphonse se giró para verlo.

Con ojos grandes y de color miel, con el cabello castaño y piel blanca. Jade Elric era un chico alto que aparentaba los 15 en vez de los 10 que realmente tenía, el primogénito de Alphonse y Mei Elric era una imagen vida de su padre solo con algunos rasgos muy intercalados con los de su madre.

—¿Sí?

—Encontré esta caja al fondo —le enseñó una alargada caja de madera, vieja y polvorosa; pero después de años, Alphonse sabía que contenía. La tomó de las manos de su hijo y sonrió—. Papá, ¿estás bien?

—¿La has abierto? —le preguntó Alphonse.

—No. Mamá dijo que algunas de esas cosas tienen cosas que yo no debo ver —explicó Jade con inocencia.

—Ven, te mostraré.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo con cajas de madera y cartón alrededor y pronto Alphonse abrió la caja.

—¿Fotos? —preguntó el pequeño Jade mirando fijamente el contenido. Había fotos esparcidas por todos lados.

En su mayoría habían de sus padres; su madre de niña, su padre de niño y de bebé, sus padres juntos con las quimeras cuando Alphonse llegó a Xing por primera vez (su madre lucía hermosa con ese atuendo tan típico de la nación), Alphonse y Mei tomados de las manos, Al llevaba el cabello muy largo y Mei por primera vez lo llevaba suelto a la misma altura de la de su marido.

Y había otra que llamó mucho su atención.

—¿Quién es este bebé, papá? —preguntó sosteniendo una foto en donde Mei y Alphonse estaban sonriendo para la cámara; ella estaba sentada, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama con Alphonse sentado encima de las cobijas, a su lado y con un bebé en los brazos de Mei.

—Eres tú —dijo Alphonse divertido.

—¿Yo? ¿Ese soy yo?

—Sí —repitió—, esa foto fue unas horas después de tu nacimiento.

—Wow…

—¿Quieres saber la historia de esa foto? —Jade asintió anonadado—. Bien… todo empezó cuando tu madre me dijo que quería ser madre. Y bueno, digamos que le pedimos a la Diosa _Yuen_ que nos trajese un hijo.

La Diosa Yuen era aquella a la que las madres y padres ó futuras madres y padres, rezaban por un buen embarazo y un misericordioso alumbramiento; a la que le pedían por la salud del bebé no nacido y a las que los niños de Amestris llamaban _Cigüeña_.

Alphonse censuró algunas cosas. Además, Jade era aún demasiado joven para saber las circunstancias en las que Mei le había dicho que ya estaba lista para ser madre. Y dejando algunas cosas _sin importancia_ de lado, Alphonse se dispuso a relatar una historia acorde a la edad de su hijo.

Sin embargo las cosas pasaron más o menos así…

* * *

 _10 Años Atrás…_

* * *

En el país de Xing, Alphonse Elric había decidido instalarse en su nuevo hogar junto con su esposa, Mei _Elric_ ; según la tradición de Xing era normal que una mujer llevase el apellido de su esposo, sin embargo al pertenecer a un clan tan distinguido como el Chan, era un tanto controversial el que la princesa haya decidido adoptar el apellido de Al con sumo orgullo, y aún con las dudas y las inconformidades de su gente, nada pudo evitar que Mei Chang cambiase a Mei Elric. Y nada más llenó de vigor al muchacho que eso.

Mei no había perdido su título de princesa entre su gente, algunos estaban inseguros de la elección de la princesa al casarse con un extranjero pero eso a Mei poco o nada le importaba mientras que con Alphonse era todo lo contrario; pero él permaneció firme a su propia propuesta de casarse con ella.

Se habían unido con la ceremonia tradicional de Xing. Alphonse no desistió en su decisión aún cuando el sacerdote le hizo jurar de todo, desde que iba a sacrificarse por la princesa si era necesario, tanto como por el cactus de la esquina si también era necesario.

Edward quién había asistido junto a Winry y el bebé de ambos en pañales había hecho un escándalo después de la ceremonia, quejándose de que Alphonse no debió prometer tanta absurdez. Winry en vez de reprender a su marido como siempre, estuvo de acuerdo con él, solamente que no gritó demasiado por respeto al bebé que dormía en los brazos de la tía Mei.

Mei le contó a Alphonse que estuvo a punto de intervenir varias veces debido a la cantidad exorbitante de juramentos, pero que siempre Alphonse aceptaba antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

Jamás hubo un «no lo haré» o un «eh» por parte de Al, ningún titubeo. Él había demostrado ser un caballero de palabra.

Y después de meses de esfuerzo, y de gotas de sudor debido a su constante trabajo de ayudar a los enfermos, Alphonse se ganó al Clan Chang como el nuevo príncipe del mismo. Mei y él estaban al tanto de cada uno de los pueblerinos, constantemente tenían que intervenir en pleitos con los clanes vecinos y no siempre tenían que ser pacíficos.

Alphonse no solo había demostrado ser un excelente doctor y un decidido príncipe sino que también había dejado en claro que era un alquimista y un peleador con el que nadie tenía derecho a meterse. Él y Mei se habían entrenado más arduamente en las artes marciales, el propio Emperador Ling Yao también entrenaba con ellos y les elogiaba constantemente como grandes rivales, además de que Ling siempre estaba la pendiente de lo que sea que aquejaba a los clanes y en ocasiones daba su punto a favor del Clan Chang (aunque en su mayoría solía ser imparcial).

El Emperador de Xing, Ling Yao y su esposa, la Emperatriz Lan _Yao_ (antes _Fan_ ) gobernaban el país lo mejor posible. Tenían problemas mucho mayores que los príncipes de los clanes del país por lo que no era de sorpresa que la mayoría de los problemas que le llegaban a su puerta, el Emperador los tratase enfadado. Así que de vez en cuando los de las familias Chan y Fan estaban ahí para intervenir cuando el Emperador amenazaba con soltar su furia.

Alphonse se había ganado un título adicional, el de "Alquimista de la Luz", su aspecto físico aún causaba cierta especulación ya que según historiadores del Clan Lee decían constantemente, asombrados, que su parecido con el alquimista que inició todo el conocimiento de la alquimia en Xing hace varios años atrás era sorprendente.

Poco sabían éstas personas que hablaban del padre de Alphonse y su hermano mayor Edward.

 _Van Hohenheim._

Un hombre que Al recordaba con mucho cariño y Mei con mucho respeto y admiración. Y cada vez que un Lee le decía a Al lo asombroso de su parecido con su padre, el pecho se le inflaba de orgullo en silencio.

Por otro lado, Alphonse era continuamente llamado al palacio real para apoyar al Emperador en pláticas políticas con el actual Führer de Amestris, Roy Mustang. Tratados de comercio, turismo, empleos y muchas otras cosas más, eran lo que usualmente Alphonse junto a Ling tenían que tratar casi a diario.

Mei por su parte, un año después de enterarse del primer embarazo de Winry Elric, su cuñada, le dijo a Alphonse lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, justamente después de hacer el amor.

—Al-sama —susurró con Alphonse encima cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. A ambos les encantaba estar así después de acabar su sesión de placer ya que la sensación de la piel del otro les producía gran satisfacción.

—Mhm —articuló apenas sobre el hombro de su pequeña esposa. Una de sus manos vagaba lentamente por la pierna de Mei.

—¿Estaría dispuesto a tener un hijo conmigo?

El cansancio abandonó a Alphonse en aquel momento, durante mucho tiempo el menor de los hermanos Elric había sopesado el preguntarle a Mei eso mismo, pero debido a la gran cantidad de deberes que ambos tenían, Alphonse no consideraba nunca el momento muy oportuno.

Alphonse se separó un poco para ver a su esposa, la cual por primera vez desde que la conoció siendo ambos muy jóvenes, se veía indecisa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Qué sí…

—¿Entonces eso quieres? —sonrió Al—, tener un hijo.

Durante los 3 años que tenían de casados, ambos habían acordado usar protección para evitar embarazos no deseados, al menos hasta que se sintieran preparados en todos los sentidos. Pero a pesar de negarse a sí mismo a pedírselo a Mei, el deseo que estaba en él de tener un bebé producto del amor que le tenía a su mujer para era casi de talla mundial.

Mei asintió sabiendo lo que ese rostro significaba. Su esposo estaba de acuerdo en darle un bebé.

Parcialmente esa decisión había sido impulsada por el instinto maternal que despertó su sobrino al caer en sus brazos y el otro porcentaje se debía a su más grande fantasía de niña, ver al hijo que tendría con el hombre que amaba.

Ella estaba en perfecto estado para embarazarse, no solo física, sino psicológicamente; Mei había leído todos los pergaminos y libros que decían cómo ser una buena madre, lo que ser ama de casa conllevaba y lo importante que era estar ahí para la educación del bebé hasta que éste creciera y se marchase a su propia vida lejos de sus padres. Se había preguntado y se había respondido dudosa que si podía hacerlo, desde hace 1 año, pero es anoche antes de recibir a su esposo en su cama, por primera vez se había respondido con un fuerte y decidido «sí».

Y el hecho de que Alphonse la besara emocionado le decía a Mei que su hombre no estaba en desacuerdo.

—Bien —dijo Mei riendo—, ¿eso fue un sí? —Al la besó de nuevo.

—Solo si mañana no te arrepientes —dijo bromeando. Mei le abrazó las caderas con las piernas.

—¿Parece que suelo bromear?

—Ahora no.

…

Desde esa noche Mei había dejado de beber el té y las pastillas que impedían la fecundación, ambos lo habían intentado de muchas formas, probaron posturas, mayor rendimiento en la alcoba, y después de algunas desilusiones y escenas de frustración (en su mayoría por parte de Mei quién empezaba a creer que era infértil. Cayendo por poco en la depresión), al fin Alphonse y Mei esperaban a su primer hijo después de 8 meses intentándolo arduamente.

Mei se abrazaba constantemente el vientre mientras le hablaba al feto de 1 mes el cómo conoció a Alphonse. Antes cuando su esposo salía a tratar asuntos del país, Mei solía sentirse sola, pero desde que su panza comenzó a crecer con los meses esa soledad era muy tolerable.

Al llegar y ver a su esposa echa bolita sobre la cama, Alphonse sonreía por muy cansado que estuviese y se echaba sobre la cama también abrazando a su esposa y al bebé que crecía lentamente dentro de ella.

Constantemente Alphonse le mandaba cartas a su hermano preguntándole si tal o cual cosa era normal en el embarazo, había cosas que no podía saber mediante los libros, en su mayoría Ed le decía que lo que pasaba Mei no era nada con lo que había tenido que sufrir él con Winry (no había nadie asesorándolo, aunque claro, Alphonse sabía que posiblemente la abuela Pinako tal vez pudo ser de gran ayuda), pero Ed siempre aseguraba que todo momento "malo" valdría la pena una vez que tuviese a su hijo en brazos. Y nada más esperaba Alphonse que eso.

Alphonse solía soñar el cómo sería su bebé.

¿Tendría cabello rubio o negro?

¿Sería alto y fornido como él o delgado y pequeño como Mei? ¿O tal vez fornido y pequeño, o delgado y alto?

¿Hombre o mujer?

¿Ojos azabaches o miel?

No podía esperar para saberlo.

…

—¡Oh, maldición! —exclamó Mei adentro de la habitación donde Alphonse y ella dormían.

Las cosas habían salido desastrosas esa noche; se suponía que Ed, Winry, el primogénito de ambos, el pequeño Van, y su más reciente bebé, la pequeña Mina; iban a visitarles a él y a Mei en Xing con el propósito de pasarla amenamente. Pero a mitad de la cena Mei comenzó a sentirse mal, y más pronto que tarde el labor de parto dio inicio de forma inesperada.

Winry había dejado a Van y Mina con Edward y Alphonse mientras ella y 2 mujeres (preparadas ya para la ocasión) entraban a la alcoba que Al y Mei habían usado para concebir al bebé que ahora mismo hacía que Mei gritase lo que se ocurriese.

Mina estaba acostada en su carriola, cómoda y con una manta encima, con su chupón en la boca y soñolienta, indiferente de la situación.

Van por otro lado estaba sentado arriba de la pierna derecha de su padre, mirando extrañado a su tío caminar por el pasillo a paso de león enjaulado; la tía Mei gritaba mucho y eso a Van no le gustaba. Después los ojitos del niño se fueron a echar un vistazo a su papá quién miraba a su tío sin decirle nada, con una expresión parecida a la que ponía cuando él hacía _alquinia_ sin su supervisión.

—Papá… ¿qué ocurre? —Van solo sabía que hace unas horas él había estado comiendo bolitas de arroz muy ricas cuando su tía Mei dijo algo parecido a «¡ya viene!» y su madre se puso histérica. Su tío también cayó en la histeria y su padre intentó calmarlo.

El caos continuaba y Mina se había dormido ya.

Mujeres salían de la habitación con algunas toallas ensangrentadas, entraban con toallas limpias y agua caliente en botes de metal. Mei no dejaba de gritar.

Van se tapó sus orejas y más pronto que tarde cayó dormido en el pecho de su padre, quién le acariciaba su cabecita con mucha lentitud.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, Van se encontró durmiendo en la habitación donde los sirvientes de la casa dejaron sus maletas, suyas y de sus padres. Estaba acostado en una cama al lado de otra cama muy grande. A su lado estaba la cuna de Mina quién aún dormía tranquila.

Van la arropó con cuidado para no despertarla y después bajó de la gran cama de un salto.

Todo estaba silencioso y era muy tarde, o tal vez no tanto porque sus papás aún no estaban durmiendo.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y salió al pasillo que lo conducía a otros; Van ya sabía el camino al cuarto de sus tíos por lo que pensando en que esa era la única manera de saber qué había ocurrido con su tía (la cual lo tenía preocupado, esos gritos no era normales en alguien tan fuerte como su tía Mei), tomó el camino que conocía, caminando rápido.

Van giró por un pasillo alumbrado por las velas; vio a su padre y a su tío Alphonse sentados el uno junto al otro. Parecían hablar y no de algo muy bueno, o al menos eso pensaba Van ya que su tío parecía querer llorar.

 _No… la tía Mei…_

El pequeño Elric no era estúpido, sabía que cuando una mujer tenía bebés podía morir debido al dolor u otras cosas que ocasionaba (el bebé estaba en la panza de la mujer como vio con su hermanita y su madre) dicho labor. Así que con las intensiones de afrontar cualquier noticia, Van se acercó con su cabello rubio alborotado.

…

Edward y Alphonse habían pasado momentos peligrosos juntos, momentos tristes y momentos felices también. Habían vencido unidos a diversos enemigos y problemas. Habían logrado recuperar sus cuerpos, y para Ed no le era ningún problema seguir llevando su automail como pierna alternativa.

Pero había cosas que no podían compartir como por ejemplo, el miedo de pensar que no podían ser útiles a la hora del parto de sus esposas. Ed ya había pasado por eso, 2 veces, pero Alphonse quién ya estaba al borde del abismo por el tiempo que estaba llevando la labor (Winry no necesitó de más de 7 horas, que ya era decir) era primerizo.

Habían pasado ya 8 horas desde que Mei, Winry y las otras mujeres se metieron a la habitación, y ya iban para las 9 horas.

Seguramente y había amanecido pero eso a los dos hombres afuera poco o nada les importaba.

Alphonse inició un tic en su pierna derecha mientras sus dedos de ambas manos se movían impacientes sobre sus rodillas. El sudor le corría por las sienes y la frente, el cuello y las axilas y para variar su respiración se estaba descontrolando.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo Ed compasivo—, la enana es fuerte.

Y de eso Alphonse no tenía ninguna duda. Pero es que desde hace una hora que Mei no había dicho ni hecho nada y eso lejos de despreocupar a Alphonse, lo alteraba más.

—Papá —llamó Van sorpresivamente, caminando con el piyama que Ed le había puesto al llevarlo a su alcoba junto a Mina. Esa piyama de pantalón y playera de manga larga azules cielo, con infinitos dibujitos de estrellas y nubes de caritas sonrientes; y esas pantuflas grises a la medida.

Van era la viva imagen de Edward a su edad, solo que él tenía la tez clara de Winry y los labios de Trisha Elric, además de que era alto y de ojos brillantes, todo eso lo hacía ver como una promesa formidable de que al crecer sería un hombre apuesto y deseable.

Edward se levantó fingiendo molestia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hijo? Deberías estar durmiendo, ¿dejaste a tu hermanita sola?

—Perdón papá —dijo Van con la cabeza baja—, es que quería saber cómo estaba la tía Mei…

—Van… —susurró Ed sin nada bueno qué decir.

Gracias a Dios, Winry salió con las manos ensangrentadas y el vestido tradicional de Xing que compró en el camino de igual modo, sonreía por lo que Ed pensó que no había malas noticias.

—Todo ha salido bien —dijo agitada—. Ya puedes pasar —miró a Alphonse, a quién lo le tuvo que decir 2 veces lo mismo.

Al entró al encuentro con las 2 mujeres que lavaban al bebé en una pequeña bandejita de metal, éste chillaba y se removía.

—Al-sama… —susurró Mei sudada sobre la cama.

Alphonse corrió a su encuentro, ella lucía tan débil sobre el colchón que Alphonse deseó cambiar cualquier cosa (incluso regresar a la armadura de metal) con tal de que Mei regresara a ser tan alegre y llena de energía como siempre. Aunque cabe aclarar que después de 9 horas esforzándose por la vida de su bebé y la suya, era un milagro que ella estuviese aún consciente.

—Mei.

—Lo hicimos… —dijo Mei aguantando las ganas de caer dormida sobre el colchón.

—Lo hiciste —la reconoció pegando su frente contra la de ella—, debiste dejar que te acompañase en esto; Mei, me fue muy difícil permanecer afuera mientras que tú…

—Eso no —lo interrumpió Mei firme—. Winry me dijo que su abuela le había comentado… que si un hombre ve a su mujer en labor de parto ya no la ve de la misma forma… sexualmente —Mei y él rieron—. Aunque… tal vez deba pedirte… que me ayudes. Necesito bañarme e ir al baño… pero me dijeron que no podría moverme hasta después de unos días… soy demasiado pequeña… otro poco y…

No necesitaba decirlo, de hecho, Alphonse no quería oírlo.

—Solo un bebé —dijo Alphonse serio. Mei sonrió.

—Por el momento —respondió alegre.

Se miraron a los ojos hasta que Mei comenzó a cerrarlos y se dejaba caer al colchón con la respiración agitada, normalizándose apenas.

Alphonse se incorporó justamente cuando una de las mujeres se acercaba con el bebé envuelto en una manta amarilla que Mei misma tejió cuando tenía 5 meses.

—Es un varón, señor —le dijo extendiéndoselo. Ambas hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron después de decirle que si las necesitaba estarían en la habitación de al lado.

El bulto contenía a un pequeño de tez blanca como la nieve y completamente calvito, tenía la nariz pequeña y respingada de Mei y nada más verlo, Alphonse podía saber que los ojos del bebé serían como los de Mei. Tal vez serían azabaches como los de su esposa.

—Hola —le dijo Alphonse al bebé, éste se movió un poco entre sus brazos y el corazón de Al se contrajo.

Una manita salió de la manta buscando algo, indeciso, Alphonse tocó la manita pequeña temiendo romperla; los deditos eran pequeñitos, eran tan delicados que no se sentía confiado en sí mismo para no hacerle daño. Olía tan extraño pero tan agradable que no podía creer que ese era su hijo, suyo y de Mei.

—Tu mamá tiene muchos nombres para ti —le susurró acariciándole el cachete gordito con el dedo índice—, así que ya veremos después eso de tu nombre con ella cuando despierte.

La puerta fue tocada desde el exterior.

—Pasen —les dijo mirando a Mei, ella estaba cansada y sudorosa, pero no quería irse de ahí por temor a que ella despertase y no los viese ahí con ella.

Winry vestida con su piyama de dos piezas como la de Van y con la sudadera de Ed encima de sus hombros, Edward con la misma ropa y Van tomando de su mano, entraron. Winry llevaba en brazos a una despierta Mina quién bebía intensamente del biberón.

—Mira Mina —le dijo Winry a su bebé—, él es tu primo. Saluda.

—Felicidades, hermano —le dijo Ed acariciándole la melena a Al—. ¿Y cómo se llama el nuevo integrante de la familia? —le preguntó.

—Aún no lo sé, Mei y yo aún no nos decidimos —admitió Alphonse azorado.

Van arqueó una ceja viendo al bebé.

—Ven acá para que veas a tu primo —le dijo Ed alzando a su hijo para que viese al pequeño cara a cara.

—Es muy diminuto —dijo Van—, aún más que Mina.

—Eso es porque acaba de nacer —explicó Winry sonriendo—, ya verás que cuando crezca ambos serán muy altos.

—Mhum —Van se mantuvo escéptico ante lo dicho por su madre, pero sonrió al ver cómo el bebé abría y cerraba la boca como un pez—. Se ve sano.

Los padres de Van se despidieron para ir a dormir mientras Alphonse se sentaba al borde de la cama con su bebé en brazos; era un alivio que aún no tuviese hambre.

…

Alphonse arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó a Winry decir que ya era hora de una foto. Incluso la rubia ya estaba armada con una cámara de fotos.

Mei y él se habían dado los buenos días dándose un beso, Mei le se permitió saborear el momento en el que _Jade,_ como ella había querido llamar al bebé desde que empezó el parto, comenzó a beber de su leche materna por primera vez. Alphonse miró un tanto incómodo el que su hijo se alimentase de ese modo de su esposa pero Mei dijo que era normal.

Y es que él ya sabía que era normal, la primera vez que vio a Van alimentarse de Winry por poco le dio un paro cardiaco puesto que la rubia se había subido la blusa y prácticamente riéndose de él, Winry le dijo que debía acostumbrarse a ver a una mujer dar pecho a su hijo, puesto que si él quería ser padre iba a tener que aguantarlo (como Ed en un principio). Vaya que presenciar eso mientras Mei dormía arriba, agotada por el viaje, y su hermano en la cocina porque estaba preparándose un sándwich para todos, fue sumamente incómodo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Winry? —dijo Alphonse algo aturdido.

Jade dormía plácidamente sobre los brazos de Mei después de haberse alimentado muy bien por lo que el estruendo que hizo Winry junto con Edward no lo había despertado; mucho menos cuando Van llegó soñoliento, tallándose los ojos arrastrando la carriola con un inconsciente bebé en ella.

—Es hora de la foto, así que Mei, Alphonse, digan _Whisky_ —alzó la cámara digital y los apuntó con ella. Mei lejos de sentirse intimidada o molesta, rió con mucha emoción.

—Vamos, cariño, una foto no nos matará —le dijo. Alphonse al ver que Mei estaba completamente de acuerdo, alzó los hombros rendido y se puso al lado de su esposa—. Ahora digamos _Whisky_.

—Listos, en tres, dos, uno…

—¡Whisky! —dijeron riendo Mei y Alphonse.

 _¡Flash!_

* * *

 _En la actualidad…_

* * *

Alphonse terminó de contar su historia con un «y después fuimos a desayunar cereal, tú dormías mucho», y siguieron con su labor.

Jade terminó de limpiar las figuritas de damas chinas de su madre con un trapo mientras que su padre acomodaba algunos libros sobre alquimia y alkahestria y dejaba por tamaños en el nuevo librero que Jade y Van habían hecho juntos usando la alquimia.

Lo bueno de estar en Amestris era que el país ya había abierto públicamente el primer instituto para alquimistas de los países, Xing y Amestris. Donde se aceptaba a todo aquel que pudiese hacer alquimia y se comprometiese a aprender bajo las estrictas normas del colegio.

Jade y Mina apenas habían sido aceptados ese año; el motivo por el cual empacaban cosas en cajas era porque Jade iba a mudarse al instituto donde tenían apartamentos especiales para los extranjeros de Xing y para algunos otros que veían de otras partes de Amestris. Y Mei había insistido que su primogénito debía estar preparado y bien equipado.

Jade empezaría su educación ahí hasta las vacaciones donde regresaría a casa y estando en Xing repasaría lo básico en su educación como sucesor del Clan Chang; Mei al principio estuvo indecisa sobre mandar a su primogénito a esa escuela, pero al saber que Mina y Van también iban ahí, no tardó en negarle el gusto a su hijo de poder verse con sus primos más seguido, además de que ahí Jade podría hacer amigos y ser más social. Eso podría ayudar a su próximo trabajo como príncipe.

Los primos Elric eran a su corta edad muy conocidos por todo Amestris y Xing debido a los logros de sus padres; pero ambos matrimonios estaban silenciosamente de acuerdo en que pronto los pequeños se harían de sus propias reputaciones saliendo de las sombras de papá y mamá. Porque contaban con ello.

Jade estaba emocionado y Alphonse y Mei estaban completamente orgullosos, a los 3 años Jade había alcanzado el talento alquímico de su padre, Mei le había iluminado con incontables leyes de alkahestria mientras que Alphonse hacía lo propio con la alquimia. Jade estaba empapado de conocimiento y valor.

Mei le había dicho a Jade que si un chico (cualquiera) intentaba pasarse de listo con él, que le pateara el trasero y le hiciera ver que con él nadie debía meterse. El pensamiento fue tanto así que Mei, Alphonse, Ling y Lan Yao se ocuparon del entrenamiento marcial de Jade.

Ahora con 10 años, Jade Elric era tan letal como su padre a los 15 años. Pero para variar al igual que la fuerza, Jade había adoptado ese pensamiento paterno de no lastimar a nadie a menos de que la situación lo ameritara. Mei se daba en la frente con la palma de su mano cuando escuchaba a su hijo decir lo mismo que el padre respecto a la violencia.

 _»¡No quiero que seas el saco de boxeo de nadie, ¿escuchaste jovencito?! —_ le había amenazado Mei—. _¡Si un niño buscapleitos te busca, de lo despachas! ¡Y si me entero de que no lo hiciste, te despacho yo a ti!_

Mei había sido muy clara ese día, no quería que nadie se metiese con su bebé y si para ello tenía que ser brusca para lograrlo, lo haría. Alphonse entendía ese punto por lo que había dejado que Mei se hiciera cargo de esa parte de la educación de Jade.

—Ya está papá. —Jade tenía listas sus maletas, cajas con sus pertenencias y libros, y su uniforme azul marino bien pulido, colgado en la pared donde la cama y el guardarropa gigante eran lo único que se quedarían hasta el regreso de Jade en unos meses.

—Perfecto —dijo Alphonse sacudiéndose las manos—, ¿ya tienes todo? —Jade asintió—, ¿seguro? —él volvió a asentir—. De acuerdo, llamaré a los de la mudanza para que comiencen a mover tus cosas.

Las cajas estaban selladas con alkahestria para que nadie además de Jade pudiesen abrirlas, las maletas estaban en igual situación y Mei se había asegurado de que Jade supiese ese truco también para que nadie intentase pasarse de listo con sus pertenencias.

Los hombres fornidos se llevaron las cajas poco a poco dejando únicamente la cama y el guardarropa en la habitación. El día de mañana sería el último día en el que Jade estaría en Xing, mañana al anochecer partiría a Amestris en un tren junto a otros pocos chicos y chicas de su edad para pasar 7 años en la academia de alquimia y alkahestria.

Jade estaba nervioso, pero sus padre le habían dicho que era normal, ese sería su primer viaje fuera de Xing solo.

Pero podía afrontarlo, su madre había cruzado el desierto en busca de la inmortalidad, su padre y su tío habían caminado por el mundo buscando sus cuerpos muy jóvenes también. Sí, porque su madre, su tía y la abuela Izumi le habían contado las anécdotas que su padre y tío no le habían mencionado; Edward y Alphonse Elric eran unas leyendas de la alquimia al igual que su abuelo Van Hohenheim (Alphonse le había dicho a Jade que tenía prohibido hablar sobre la inmortal vida de su abuelo o acerca del Enano del Frasco). Y él era hijo de Alphonse Elric y Mei Chang. No iba a quedar como un miedoso.

Alphonse miró a su hijo, parecía asustado por la nueva vida que llevaría lejos del palacio de Xing y del propio Xing. Jade Elric era el príncipe del Clan Chang y él había dicho que quería ser un alquimista tan genial como él, su padre; nada lo había halagado más que eso.

—Estarás bien —prometió Alphonse acariciándole su melena.

—Papá —Jade le miró—, dile a mamá que me gustaría un hermanito… o una hermanita.

Alphonse le miro sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque quiero ser un hermano mayor, quiero algún día poder decirle a un hermanito que pude afrontar este reto con _mucho_ valor —exclamó el _mucho_ exageradamente. Alphonse rió y pensó en la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo.

Pensó en lo que Mei había pasado con Jade en su alumbramiento pero el entusiasmo en los ojos de su hijo fue tanta que solo pudo responder:

—Se lo preguntaré a tu madre.

Jade sonrió complacido con su respuesta y fue a alistarse para dormir. En el guardarropa quedaban muchos atuendos típicos de Xing que Jade usaba para presentarse ante su pueblo, la ropa de la malera eran prendas que él llevaba al visitar Amestris así que por la ropa Jade no tendría problemas a la hora de pasear por el instituto ese.

Jade podía hacerlo, podía afrontar el reto que implicaba ir por nuevos rumbos. Después de todo él era un Elric y un Chang.

Ahora… ¿cómo diablos iba a preguntarle a Mei eso de quedar embarazados de nuevo?

Solo esperaba que ella no lo matara por siquiera preguntarlo.

Aunque una parte suya pensó en la posibilidad de usar la excusa de que ésta vez, él era el que se sentía completamente dispuesto a ser padre de nuevo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Eso es todo de mi parte por el momento! Y ya saben, si les gustó el fic regálenme un apetitoso review. Además de que si es su deseo, puede entrar al foro y sacar a flote el dominio de FMA, ¡hay retos, actividades, juegos y muuuucho más! ¡Los veré en otro fic de esta fabulosa serie! Por el momento me despido._

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
